A Place In My Heart
by IWillWaitForYou
Summary: Carlisle and Esme go through the ups and downs of parenthood while raising the Cullen children. All human. Just an idea that popped into my mind. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle and Esme go through the ups and downs of parenthood while raising the Cullen children. All human. Just an idea that popped into my mind. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!

A Place In My Heart

Esme P.O.V

I looked down at the beautiful face of my little girl. She was our third and final child and she was perfect. Mary Alice Cullen, the only girl of my beautiful children. My husband stood beside me with an arm on mine as he smiled at the tiny miracle we created. I heard the pitter patter of little feet running in the hallway with lots of giggles and immediately recognized the voices as my two sons, Emmett and Edward. I also heard my sister, Carmen trying to calm the boys down and my brother-in-law Eleazar laughing behind her. I swear if Carlisle and Eleazar didn't work here the boys would have been kicked out as soon as they entered. They truly were angels but being just 4 and 2 they could be quite hyper and loud. I saw the door open and the boys excitedly grinned at me holding their sister. "Momma!" Edward called quickly running to my bed and climbing up to sit beside me. He peeked over my arm at his sister. "Sissy?"

"That's right buddy, this is Alice your new sister." Carlisle said to him.

"Daddy!" Emmett said as he took his father's hand and motioned him to bend down so he could whisper to him. "Can I hold her?" I barely heard Emmett ask.

"Yes but we have to wash your hands and you must be very gentle." Carlisle answered before leading Emmett to the sink and lifting him so he could reach to wash his hands. Carlisle sat Emmett in the chair and gently took my baby girl swaddled in pink. He helped Emmett hold her keeping one hand on her to make sure Emmett didn't drop her. Edward, in the mean time, snuggled into me. I smiled down at him.

"Hey Edward, have you had fun with your cousins?" I asked talking about my three nieces that I guessed were at school right now.

"Yes except Katie put makeup on me!" He said. I laughed. Katie was 6 years old and loved to torture my boys with makeup and dress-up.

"I'm sure she just wanted to play." I said.

"I hope sissy doesn't want to play like that." He said.

"Well for a while sissy will be too little to play like that." I answered

"Good." He said.

"You can go see her if you want." I said.

"Ok." I helped him get off the bed and watched as he went over to Carlisle and Emmett trying to see over their arms. Carmen smiled at me.

"She's perfect Esme."

"She is." I answered.

2 years later

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! Stop running right now young man!" I yelled as I tried earnestly to get my naked son to get back in the bath tub. Alice and Edward were giggling at their soapy brother and splashing water all over the bathroom. I finally wrangled Emmett back into the tub and finished bathing the three partners in crime. I got the three out and into pajamas before beginning the bedtime routine. I rocked Alice for while humming to her before she dozed off and began her quiet little snoring. Once she was in her crib it was Edward's turn. I got him in his boat shaped bed and sat down to read some books to him.

"Mommy when is daddy coming home?" Edward asked me.

"He'll be here when you wake up pal."

"Why does he have to miss bedtimes a lot?" He asked.

"He has to take care of sick people at the hospital on Thursday nights you know that."

"AND on Mondays and Wednesdays." He grumbled out.

"I know you don't like him to miss bedtime but I promise he will be here soon."

"Ok." He said.

I read Edward's favorite Winnie the Pooh book and luckily he fell asleep not even half way through it. I covered his little body and left the room. Emmett wasn't so easy to put to bed. He ALWAYS had a reason to sneak out of his room after I thought he was sleeping. I walked into the living room where Emmett was watching the end of Spy Kids. "Come on my little bear, time for bed."

"Mom, do I HAVE to? My friends get to stay up until 9:00!"

"Well my little bear your bedtime is 8:30 so yes, you have to."

"Please mommy just 10 more minutes?"

"Not tonight. Come on let's go read some books."

"Ok." He said following me up to his bedroom. He picked up a book and climbed into bed. "Can I read to you tonight?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said.

"Ok. One Fish Two Fish by Dr. Seuss." Emmett began reading the book only having to ask for help on two words. I grinned as he began yawning, finally sleepy. I kissed his forehead and turned off his light. I made my way back to the living room and turned on the news. Nothing out of the ordinary for Forks, there was snow in the forecast for tomorrow and possibly some school closings. It was still rather early for snow being just the beginning of November but I loved the snow. It made things seem so much more beautiful. I heard little feet coming down the stairs and frowned. I knew Emmett going to bed was too good to be true. I was surprised to see Edward out of bed. "Mommy I don't feel good."

"What is it little man?" I asked him.

"My tummy feels yucky." He said.

As if on cue I was greeted with Edward throwing up all over the floor. He began crying. "Oh sweetie, it's ok. Let's go get you cleaned up." I picked up my little boy and carried him to the bathroom. I washed him off and helped him brush his teeth and put him in one of Carlisle's shirts. I put him in my bed and went downstairs to get some sprite and a trash can. I dialed Carlisle's number hoping he would answer.

"Esme is everything alright?" He asked me knowing I only called him at work if absolutely necessary.

"Sort of. Edward just threw up and doesn't feel very good. Can you bring some medicine when you come home?"

"Of course. Does he have a fever?" He asked me as he went from husband/daddy mode to doctor mode.

"I'm not sure I just got the thermometer." I answered.

"I'll be home soon. I'll get someone to cover my shift."

"Thank you."

"I love you sweetie hang in there."

"I love you too." I answered. I hung up my phone and made my way back to my bedroom and changed into some pajamas and dialed my sister's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Carmen I need a favor?"

"Whatcha need sis?" She asked me sounding like we were teenagers again.

"Edward has some stomach bug and I don't want Alice or Emmett getting it. Is there any way you could take them for a few days just until Edward get better?"

"Of course. I'll send Eleazar over to get them now."

"Thank you."

"It's no problem. Tell Edward Auntie Carmen hopes they feel better."

"I will."

"Bye Esme good luck."

"Thank you again and I'll talk to you later."

I hung up and went to get a bag packed for Alice. I threw lots of clothes and toys into a suitcase and made my way back to my room with the boys. I heard a car pull up and went downstairs to open the door for my life saver of a brother-in-law. He entered the house. "Hey how is Edward?"

"Sleeping." I said but heard the sound of throwing up so answered again. "Or not."

"You want me to take a look at him while I'm here?"

"Yes please." I answered. This was one of the perks of having your kids' pediatrician also be their uncle. We made our way to my bedroom and I saw Edward crying and sitting up in bed. "Hey Edward its ok." I said as I picked him up.

"I hate being sick." He cried.

"I know sweetie but Uncle Eleazar is here and he's going to help ok?"

"Ok." He said sniffling a little.

"Hey pal so you're not feeling so good?" asked Eleazar. He shook his little head. "Can you show me where it hurts?"

He pointed to the right side of his belly. "Right here Uncle Leaz." Edward said.

"I'm going to push on your belly for a second ok?"

"Ok." He answered. Eleazar put his hand on Edward's stomach which was greeted by a shriek from Edward.

"Esme, call Carlisle and tell him to meet us in the ER. I'm not positive but I think Edward has appendicitis. I'll get the kids in the car you stay with Edward and call Carlisle."

"Ok." I said holding back tears. I hated when my babies were sick but when one might need surgery? That was worse than all three of them being sick. I dialed Carlisle's number.

"Esme? I'm about to leave the hospital right now." Carlisle said.

"Don't. Not yet. Eleazar thinks Edward has appendicitis. He said for you to meet us in the ER."

"Ok. I'll be there. Sweetie he'll be ok. You don't need to cry."

No matter how hard I tried to fight tears Carlisle knew me and he could tell. "I know I just don't want him to have to have surgery."

"I know but he'll be in good hands."

"I'll see you soon." I said.

"I love you and he will be ok."

"I know." I said. Eleazar walked in the bedroom and picked up Edward.

"The kids are all in your car. I'll follow behind in my car."

"Ok." I said.

We arrived at the ER where Carlisle was already waiting. He took Edward from Eleazar and carried him to a bed. Eleazar took Emmett from me causing Alice to stir a little but quickly fall back asleep. In no time Edward was wheeled to an OR and Carlisle and I were sitting in the waiting area with our two sleeping children and our brother-in-law. "I'll take them back to our house if you'd like." Eleazar offered.

"Thank you." Carlisle said. Eleazar carefully picked up both kids and left the waiting room. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting we got to go see Edward. We sat in his room and stared at his sleeping form. He roused up and smiled at me. "Momma? Daddy?"

"Hey pal." Carlisle said.

"My tummy doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's good buddy."

"When can I go home?" He asked.

"Tomorrow but for now you should sleep."

"Ok."

"Sleep tight buddy." Carlisle said.

"Night daddy."

He dozed off quickly and Carlisle and I embraced and kissed quickly. We were both extremely relieved. Today overall ended up being a pretty good day.

**Hmm so what do y'all think? Should I continue or just let this be a one-shot? Ideas? Opinions? REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize in advance for awkward formats and spelling things and such because I am typing on my phone and well autocorrect sucks so...

Oh and breaking dawn part 2 was AMAZING! I am like seriously depressed the thing I love most is over. I REALLY think Stephanie Meyer should write more like NOW!

Esme P.O.V

The appendicitis scare was over and Edward was back at home with nothing more than a scar and a slight loss of appetite. Emmett is going to school tomorrow after having three days off because of snow. Carlisle took the week off work to help take care of Edward because he figured I'd have my hands full with all three kids home and one of them being sick. The children were delighted to have daddy home for a whole week not having to miss bedtime or after school pick up time. Emmett was extremely excited to see his new little friend tomorrow, Rosalie Hale. The Hale family had just moved here. Peter Hale is the new town attorney and his wife Stacy is the new teacher at Forks Elementary School. Rosalie, Emmet's new bestfriend is a gorgeous child and very kind once she knows you. Jasper Hale is right between Edward and Alice in age being three. They both enjoyed the one time they've been able to play with him. Edward's bestfriend is still little Bella Swan, the police chief's daughter. He, Bella, and the newest addition, Jacob Black, are all very good friends and are really the three musketeers. Bella had stopped by to see Edward in the hospital and gave him his new favorite toy, a build a bear that was some sort of dog dressed up in a football uniform. Bella cheered Edward up a lot in the hospital. Bella had become like my second daughter after her mother's death. I make sure to watch out for her and always offer to watch her when Charlie needs someone too. My lovely husband walked into our bedroom with a big grin on his face.

"You seem happy." I commented.

"I just love when Emmett reads to me." He answered.

"He's getting quite good. That ADHD medicine has helped him so much."

"I know. His grades and conduct grades are all better than last year."

"His behavior has improved at home not just school. I don't even remember the las time he ended up in time out."

"Neither do I." Carlisle answered.

"I'm glad you're home." I said.

"Me too sweetie. I wish I could be home everyday all day with you." He said.

"Well that would be lovely but you'd miss helping people to much." I said.

"Besides from you and the kids, my patients are some of my favorite people."

"I don't know how you do it. I mean seeing people so sick all the time. Especially you being a pediatric surgeon. Kids are sick a lot around you and I think it's bad enough when one of our kids are sick for a day."

"I guess I'm used to it but with our kids it's different. When I found out Edward needed surgery doctor mode shut off and I was all daddy." Carlisle answered my sort of question.

"You're so strong all the time. I'm so proud to call you my husband."

"And I'm even more proud to call you my wife." He said kissing my head.

"I love you Carlisle."

"I love you too Esme."

The next morning.

"Emmett come on you're going to be late!" I heard Carlisle call.

"I'll be down in a second daddy!" Emmett called back.

"I'll be waiting in the car and make sure to wear your coat! It's cold and snowy!"

"Ok daddy!"

I was finishing up Alice and Edwards breakfast for when they woke up as my eldest son approached the kitchen. He ran over and gave me a hug. I kissed him and handed him his lunch box. "Bye little beat have a wonderful day at school."

"Bye momma I love you."

"I love you too."

My husband left with Emmett to take him to school and I was left with Alice and Edward. I heard little footsteps and saw my sleepy little boy with a bad case of bed head. He gave me his goofy precious crooked smile and said "Momma I had the most amazing dream last night."

"Oh really? What was it?"

"We were on the island with our cousins and playing in the ocean."

The island was inherited by Carmen and myself from generations in our family and was a beautiful small private island just outside Rio. We usually take the kids to spend the summer there and Carlisle and Eleazar will work at the hospital on the main land. The boat ride is no more than 30 minutes so its not a big deal. "That is a wonderful dream little man. How are you feeling?"

"Good. My tummy feels lots better. It doesn't even hurt."

"That's wonderful little man."

"I'm hungry momma."

"How about some waffles?"

"YAY!" He called out.

By the time I had Edward and Alice fed, bathed, and dressed, Carlisle had arrived home. "Daddy!" Both children called before running up to him and leaping to his awaiting arms.

"Hey kiddos. So I had an idea for today." He said. I knew what he was talking about. Going to see a movie that Emmett had claimed he was way to old for.

"What is it daddy?" Edward asked curiously.

"I thought maybe we could go see Winnie the Pooh in theaters." Carlisle said to them.

There blue eyes that all my children had received from their father, were wide with excitement. "Yay!" Alice called.

The children were bouncing with excitement and it took a while to get them settled into there car seats.

The children were good in the theater and say quietly and attentively through the whole movie. They were out like lights as soon as they were in the car. We had eaten lunch at the theater, junk food, which on any other day Carlisle and I would have been apposed to but today was a special day. We drove to Forks Elementary school only being a little early but it had made no sense to go home and have to drive right back to the school. Moments later Emmett and his friends sat down in car pool line in the sidewalk. Emmett saw us and got in the car. "How was school today Em?" Carlisle asked him.

"It was SOOO cool! We got to have P.E. and I scored the winning touchdown in football! Oh yeah, I'm married now." He said his bright blue eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Oh really? Who is the lucky bride?" I asked him.

"Rosie! She's the bestest and prettiest person in the whole world!" He said.

"I'm sure she is." Carlisle answered.

We finally arrived home.


	3. Chapter 3

3 years later: (Emmett is 9, Edward is 7, and Alice is 5)

Esme P.O.V

Edward and I were the only ones home. Emmett was at football practice, Alice at dance rehearsal, and Carlisle at work. This was how days have become. Carlisle picks up Alice and Emmett after rehearsal and practice. I will take Edward home with me except for Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays when he has piano. Soccer season wasn't for a few weeks which is when our schedules would get more chaotic since Edward insists on taking piano and playing soccer. Our life was crazy and could be chaotic but the kids loved their activities. Alice dance beautifully and never really stops dancing. She dances through the house all the time. Emmett was an amazing little football player and honestly never really stopped playing football. Always running around and knocking things over. I've started Emmett-proofing the house keeping all valuables where Emmett can not break them. Edward ran everywhere but with a little more grace and didn't really knock things down. He mostly either read or played his piano, quite beautifully I might add. Days could be even more chaotic though, take Saturdays for example. Football game day, soccer game day, dance rehearsal day, and piano recital day, and to top it all off we watched our lovely nieces every other Saturday so Eleazar could go visit his sick brother in Alaska.

I heard the garage door open and the troops came running in the house. I frowned at the fact Emmett was still in his muddy clothes and cleats. "Emmett Cullen! You take those shoes off this instant!" I called. I heard a grumbled out 'yes mom' and the sound of shoes being kicked to the ground. Alice danced to the kitchen in her pink leotard and flashed me a huge smile with white teeth, a few missing here and there. "How was dance Allie?" I asked her.

"Oh my goodness mommy you'll never guess what I get to do!"

"I don't know sweetie why don't you tell me?" I asked.

"An acrobatic solo this Saturday!" She squealed.

"That's great sweetie I am very proud of you!"

"Thanks momma! So watcha cooking?"

"Mac and cheese." I answered.

"My favorite!" She said.

"I know. Emmett! Get in the shower before dinner!" I called towards the stairs.

"Yes mam!" He called back.

"Guess who is in the dance class a level higher than me"

"Hmm Barney?"

"No." She giggled.

"Big bird?"

"Nooo." She laughed.

"I do not have any idea then." I answered.

"Rosie! She's so beautiful and great at dancing!"

"I bet she is."'I answered. Rosalie was probably the most beautiful child I had ever laid eyes on and I could only imagine how stunning she must look while dancing.

"Yeah she's the best dancer in the WHOLE WORLD!" Alice said.

"I'm sure she is. Where's daddy?" I asked her.

"Edward wanted to show him how he can play a new song on the peeno."

I laughed. "You mean the piano?" I asked.

She looked at me all seriously. "No I mean the peeno."

I decided to let her call it that for now. I'd correct her eventually but it was cute. I felt a hand on my back and looked back to meet the big blue eyes of my husband. We shared a quick kiss earning an "eww gross." From Alice. We laughed and Carlisle helped me finish up dinner.

Saturday

I heard my alarm sound at 6:40 am. Something I didn't quite enjoy about Saturdays. It wasn't exactly lovely but I didn't mind after so many Saturdays being the same I had got used to it. I woke Carlisle up so he could go make his ever so famous pancakes and began to reign in the troops.

First stop was Emmett's room since he had football before Alice had dance. Carlisle said that Emmett needed to eat early enough before the game so he would not get sick. I opened the door and walked to his bed messing with his hair. "Emmett, little bear, time to get up." I said.

He opened his sleepy blue eyes and smiled at me. "Morning mama."

"Morning my little bear. Time to get up."

"Ok." He said sleepily getting out of bed.

Next was my nieces. 13 year old Tanya, 11 year old Katie, and 6 year old Irina. I made my way to the guest room and smiled at the three precious sleeping girls. They were snuggled together in the king size bed and couldn't look any cuter.

I walked to the side Tanya was on first and put my hand on her back. "Tanya, sweet heart, time to wake up."

She yawned and rolled over to smile at me. "Morning Aunt Esme." She said very sleepily.

"Morning baby." I said.

Katie stirred in bed and opened her bright blue eyes. "Morning Aunt Esme." She said sadness evident in her voice.

"What is it sweetie? Why are you sad?" I asked concerned.

"Nothin just a bad dream." She answered.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked.

"No I'm ok."

"Ok well if you change your mind you know where I am."

"Ok."

Irina finally woke up. "Is it morning?" She asked.

"Yes baby it's morning." I answered the precious six year old.

"Oh, ok." She said.

"You three get dressed and come down for breakfast ok?"

"Yes mam." The ever so polite trio answered me. I smiled and made my way to Edward's room but stopped when I realized he was already up and getting dressed. I went across the hall to Alice's room.

I walked to her princes bed and put my hand on her cheek. "Hey little princess time to get up." I said.

"Is it time for dance?" She asked excitedly.

"Not quite but almost." I answered.

"Yay!" She yelled. I smiled as she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a kiss.

I helped her get dressed and walked downstairs holding Alice's hand. I was greeted with the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. I walked in to see Carlisle telling some crazy story as he placed banana and chocolate chip pancakes on each of their plates. Alice giggled and ran to her seat at the kitchen table climbing up to sit down. I smiled at my tiny little dancer and walked behind my husband wrapping my arms around his waist from behind and kissing his cheek earning some groans of displeasure from all the kids. We laughed and I sat down as Carlisle placed a place in front of me before taking a seat himself.

"Are you all excited for today?" Carlisle asked the kids.

"Yeah!" They all cheered.

Small talk was made the rest of breakfast and then the kids, with the exception of Tanya, made their way to the family room. "Hey pumpkin what's up?" Carlisle asked her.

"Umm I was wondering if maybe I could possibly go out with a friend of mine tonight?" She asked us.

"Which friend?" I asked her.

"Henry Newton." She answered.

"A boy?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah it's kind of an umm, a date." She said biting her lip.

"A date?" Carlisle asked a bit appalled.

"Yes sir." She answered.

"Where to?" I asked.

"To see a movie in Port Angeles." She answered me with pleading eyes.

"Well I suppose if your parents agree..." I started.

"And if I get to meet him first..." Carlisle added.

"Then you can go." I said.

She smiled at us. "Thanks Aunt Esme, Uncle Carlisle, I'll call mom right now." She said giving us both huge bugs and running up stairs.

"Tanya is going on a date?" Carlisle said more asking himself than me.

"Weird I know."

"We are getting old babe." He said to me giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We are just so ancient." I said rolling my eyes. He laughed. "We need to get going so we will be on time to Emmett's game."

"Ok. Kids! Time to go!" He called.

We heard the sound of six little feet running towards the front door. "Kids grab your coats!" I called walking towards the group and helping Alice and Irina get their coats on. It wasn't freezing but it was chilly. Luckily Emmett had spent his time wisely and was in his football uniform except for the shoulder pads, helmet, and cleats. Carlisle took the shoulder pads from his full hands. He patted Emmett's shoulder and helped get the kids in the cars.

We had to take two cars whenever everyone was here. I drove in my Chevy suburban behind Carlisle's Mercedes. We arrived at the football field and Emmett hopped out of the car running towards Carlisle who helped him into the rest of his gear and gave him a hug before Emmett ran towards his team.

The family took up a whole section of the bleachers. I saw Victoria and James Hale walking towards us with Rosalie and Jasper. Rosalie is one of the cheerleaders for Emmett's football team and she smiled at us and waved before going to the other cheerleaders. I couldn't help but notice the black eye. I assumed she had just fallen on the playground or something.

Jasper ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Mrs. Cullen!" He said.

"Hello Jasper. How are you?" I asked the cute little blonde boy who immediately sat between me and Alice.

"Good! School is really fun!" He said.

"That's great bud." I said.

He and Alice started chatting and I smiled. "Hello James, Victoria." Carlisle said.

"Hello Carlisle, Esme, it's nice to see you." Victoria said.

"As it is you." Carlisle said.

My eyes remained on Jasper. He seemed upset and scared and I could see a bruise on his chest barely showing above the collar of his t-shirt. I finally tore my eyes away and began looking at Rosalie again. Now that she had her uniform on I could see the bruises on her little legs. I started piecing together things in my mind. The kids were both thin, had bruises, were frightened by loud noises. I couldn't help but jump to conclusions and my conclusions were frightening. The only conclusion I could think of was abuse.

I decided to not say anything until I talked to my Carlisle. Instead I began focusing on the game. Emmett scored two touch downs! I couldn't help but let the pride show in my face as Emmett came up to me after the game. He wrapped his sweaty little arms around me. "Great job my little bear."

"Thanks momma!"

Carlisle reached his arms out for a hug. "Great job pal!" Carlisle said using his proud daddy voice.

"Thanks daddy!" Emmett answered.

After the kids told Emmett good job we made our way to the cars and drove to Alice's dance recital. We all sat and watched Alice dance with so much grace and beauty that I wanted to cry. Rosalie danced right after Rosalie and she actually successfully made me cry. Awards were given out, Alice and Rosalie both won their age groups, and we said farewell to the Hale family before heading home. Tanya asked me to help her get ready for her date and I happily agreed.

I helped Tanya pick an outfit, a grey sweater dress with a black belt and black boots, and I fixed her hair up in a bun. I helped her put her makeup on and about halfway through we heard a knock on the door. I smiled at my beautiful niece and knew there was probably an interrogation going on downstairs. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and put a piece of her light blonde hair that had fallen behind her ear. "Ready?" I asked her.

"Ready." She answered. I walked downstairs at her and laughed inwardly at my husband probably terrifying the poor 13 year old boy. He was pretty cute and I could see why Tanya liked him. He had dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes.

He smiled at Tanya with his braces showing. Tanya returned the smile flashing her perfect white teeth. "Hi." Henry said to her.

"Hi." Tanya replied.

I smiled at the sweet encounter. "You must be Mrs. Cullen." Henry said to me stretching his hand out to me.

"Please call me Esme." I said taking his hand.

"Well my mom is waiting. We should get going Tanya."

"Yeah um, I'll we you later Aunt Esme, Uncle Carlisle, I love you." She said to us giving us hugs.

"It was nice to meet you Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." Henry said.

Henry and Tanya ran outside and hopped in Kylie Newton's car. I smiled at them. "He seems nice." I said to Carlisle.

"I still don't like the idea of her dating." He said.

"I know but at least he is polite and kind."

"I guess." He grumbled.

I laughed. "We should start dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

I know I know I'm awful for taking this long :P I planned on writing over Christmas break but had like thousands if FanFiction ideas come to me at once and they weren't about this :( I'm sorry this took so dang long but hopefully this long chapter will make up for it. Idk if people actually read ANs I know I don't lol. Anyway the quicker and more reviews I get, the quicker and longer chapter you get. I apologize for formatting and or spell/word errors. I'm typing on my iPhone since my brother is a computer hog and my laptop (which contained lots of ideas for the fic) officially has died. Even the geek squad said so :( ok I'm going to stop rambling now and start writing. Constructive criticism (preferably in a nice way) is always accepted! Oh and I know I mentioned the island earlier I just wanted to add more details about it!

Esme POV

Weeks had passed since we had noticed the bruises on the Hale children. My loving husband and I had a unanimous decision that these two angels needed a loving, stable home with people they trusted and loved. After all that's what every child truly needs. We went through long grueling hours of interview, paper work, and home studies to finally be approved to foster the Hale children with hopes of adopting in the future. The children had been overwhelmed with joy to learn that Rosalie and Jasper would soon be joining our family. Rosalie and Jasper were very happy to find this news out too but it was difficult on them to learn that part of the way this was going to happen was that they were going to have to testify about the abuse they had suffered. Rosalie at the age of 9 was the more reliable source for the judge but Jasper had to be heard as well. It was days like these I was grateful for the rules that don't seem necessary until they apply to you on a personal level. Like the rule that before a child is the age of 12 their attorney, or as the call it guardian, advocates for the child. The guardian told us the judge might request to hear Rosalie speak though.

James and Victoria were not happy with us about this but I was more worried about the children than our friendship. When all of this is said and done, Carlisle and I have decided to take all five kids to the island my family has owned for years right outside of Rio. The private island was originally named "Ilha Bela" which in Portuguese means "Beautiful Island". Carmen and I, now the joint owners, called it by a different name. "Serenity Haven". Serenity because thats what the island is. It is calm, peaceful, and untroubled. Haven because our father had a dangerous job and that was the place he would send us if he felt we were in any danger. It was my favorite place in the world and I always felt instantly relieved of a troubling things in my life once I stepped foot on the island. I just hope the island can work it's magic on sweet Rosalie and Jasper.

In some ways I'm grateful the abuse happened to Jasper while he was so young. He has a chance to forget completely and live a relatively normal life. Rosalie, while being young, will always have these haunting memories and it made me doleful every time I thought of her. Children are mean to be innocent and to know not of the evils of the world but of the beauties and the good. I know that we will be good for these two precious angels but I also believe they will be good for us.

If all goes well in court today, we can take them home with us after the trial. If things don't go well, that's when things get complicated. I try not to think on that since all that's keeping them from us now is the children's testimonies and they are honest children. As bad as their parents hurt them however, I always knew deep down that they would love them. They might not show it but there will always be a place in their heart that cares for the people that cared for them in their early years. I just hope that nothing jeopardizes the adoption.

I watched as my lovely husband paced nervously outside the courtroom as we awaited the arrival of our hopefully soon to be children. They were running late but their social worker called to assure us it was because Jasper spilt something on his nice dress shirt and they had to make a last minute shopping stop.

"Love they're ok." I said trying in anyway possible to console him with my word.

"I know it jus makes me nervous to be away from them." He admitted as he took a seat next to me on the hard wooden bench. "Does that make me crazy?" He asked me looking at me with his gorgeous ocean blue eyes.

"No it doesn't make you crazy. It makes you a good father. Love you are the best father in the world." I said taking his hand.

"What if we don't gain custody?" He says to me for the first time showing his nervousness in the whole situation.

"Then we won't quit fighting until they're ours." I responded gently but sincerely.

Our slightly private moment was interrupted by the two blonde haired, blue eyed, angels approaching us. Once greetings were out of the way, we slowly entered the court room.

During the trial, the children's lawyer advocated for them saying they both wanted to stay with us and social services gave their suggestion which to our relief was also for the children to live with us. It was difficult hearing the attorney speak of the horrendous things that had happened to my poor babies and even worse having to see the man and woman who did this to them sitting in the courtroom shooting us daggers with their eyes.

Once all was said and done I couldn't be upset though. We had our angels and that's all that matters for now. As we ventured home, we stopped for some celebratory ice cream and that's when little Jasper asked the question I hoped would not come up for awhile.

"When will I see my mommy and daddy again?" He asked with his curious blue eyes awaiting our answer.

I carefully chose my words as I proceeded to answer the innocent question. "Buddy you won't see them again." I said as compassionately and softly as possible.

"Why not?" He replied starting to have his traditional lip quiver that always approached his tiny lips before his tears were shed.

Carlisle and I shared a brief glance searching for the right answer to the question as if we could read each others minds and honestly after all these years we basically could.

Carlisle lifted Jasper to his lap and looked into his eyes. "Well buddy, parents aren't supposed to hurt their children like your parents did and when they do, they aren't allowed to keep their children."

"So I can't ever see them again? Never?" He asked now closer to his approaching tears.

"No buddy, but I promise you, Esme and I will always take care of you." He said a hint of sadness in his voice barely noticeable.

"So you are my new mommy and daddy?" He inquired finally beginning to understand something in his little head.

"Yes buddy we are." Carlisle responded gently.

"What do I call you?" He wondered aloud.

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable." I answered his question without hesitation.

"Is it ok if I don't call you mommy and daddy for awhile?" He asked cautiously probably thinking we would be angered by his question.

"That is completely fine. You never have to call us mommy or daddy if you don't want to." I said to the scared little boy.

I realized Rosalie had not said much since Jasper asked about seeing his parents. I looked into her beautiful face full of confusion and sadness. I immediately knew she must be confused and sad and possibly a bit scared.

"It's ok to miss them." I answered her unspoken question. "And it's ok to be sad and scared too. It's completely understandable." I said to her taking her little hand in mine.

For the first time since everything happened in her family, tears rolled down her cheeks and she gladly accepted the invitation to my opened arms.

After Rosalie and Jasper had some time to comprehend everything and settle down, we ushered them to the car and made the journey home. We helped them get their bags inside and to their new bedrooms. We had converted the neutral guest bedroom into a room made for a princess but not to young of a princess. It was perfect for a nine year old girl with its lilac walls and white furniture completed with pink pillows, rugs, and comforters. The former spare room which held multiple items of things we wound up giving to good will was now perfect for a five year old boy with hot wheels tracks built all around and a train table.

The children loved their rooms and thanked us multiple times for them. Once they were settled and entertained by multiple toys, we began packing for the trip to "Serenity Haven" and I was even more grateful for my sister offering to watch Edward, Emmett, and Alice until after dinner tonight. It gave us time alone with Jasper and Rosalie and also time to pack for our much anticipated vacation.

With my packing system, I finished in record time. I pack according to which kids are sharing rooms. Alice and Rosalie had everything in two suitcases and the boys in one. We didn't have to take a whole lot of clothes since the house on the island was accommodated with a washer and dryer and had a variety of toys and movies from past visits. Before I knew it, the three rascals were back and I finally had all five of my children home.

Our flight left early in the morning, early enough that we had five sleepy and grumpy children. By some miracle there was a direct flight from Seattle to Rio so once the drive to Seattle was over all we had to do was get the kids on the plane and they could sleep their little hearts out. With a 14 hour flight I prayer they would sleep.

After rushing through the airport, dropping our luggage off, and making our way through security, we finally took our seats on the plane and luckily my prayers were answered as all five of my beautiful children dozed into deep slumbered before the flight even began.

14 long hours later, we prepared to land in Rio. All the kids were awake and very excited for their much needed vacation. After a quick stop in the restroom and endless searching at baggage claim, we took a taxi to the dock our boat was housed at. The children protested the lifejackets at first claiming they could all swim, and Alice humoring me by saying it was so not her color, they finally agreed to wear them. As soon as we docked at the island, all the children got off the boat and began playing in the ocean not caring they were still in their clothes.

After everything was unpacked in the chests of drawers in the various bedroom, we had a quick late night snack, bath time, and finally to my pleasure, bedtime. I love my life and my family and no one can ever take any of them away from me.


	5. Chapter 5

I FINALLY got a new lap top so I'm celebrating by updating all my stories! Anyway, here we go, enjoy! PS sorry it's been so long, as most of you know I lost my mother and two of my sisters in a car accident a few weeks ago and it's been very hard on me and my siblings and especially my dad. Thanks for being so patient!

A Place in My Heart chapter 6: Family Vacation

Esme POV

After a good night of sleep, we were awakened by a very excited Emmett exclaiming loudly that it was time to go to the beach. I sighed and rolled over to see the alarm clock. 7:30 AM. I groaned but got out of bed. Carlisle cooked the children pancakes while I got them ready for the beach. After a mini food fight with the delicious banana pancakes, Carlisle and I coated them all in sunscreen and we made our way to the beach. Emmett and Carlisle swam out far because Carlisle had promised Emmett to teach him how to boogie board which left me with the other 4 angels. Alice and Rosalie were creating a sand castle which Alice assured me would be the prettiest castle ever. Jasper and Edward were looking for sea shells but secretly hoping to come across a hermit crab. I, however, was lying in the sun hoping to get a tan. I glanced up to see Emmett finally mastering the arts of the boogie board and the girls putting the finishing touches on the masterpiece.

After the morning on the beach, Carlisle and I prepared lunch for the kids and hoped they would be sleepy from the sun. After lunch, we luckily had 3 of the 5 willing to take naps. Jasper, Alice, and Edward were all exhausted. Rosalie and Emmett claimed to not be tired but I could see past it. Carlisle and I settled the three youngest ones into bed and put on a movie for Emmett and Rosalie. I couldn't suppress my laugh as I heard the quiet snoring of the two and I knew they were out like lights.

I finally had a moment alone with my Carlisle. We cuddled in our bed and I felt happy to be with my family. "I think our family is complete." I said to my husband who smiled in return and wrapped his arm around me tighter.

After a quick peck he added "It's what I always dreamed my family would be like."

"Me too, do you remember the day we first met?" I asked smiling at the memory.

"Oh how could I forget? Eleazar said his sister-in-law was an angel but I never imagined he actually meant an angel. It was my final year in medical school and Eleazar and I became closer friends than before and he asked if I would like to come over for dinner. I believe it was our lovely niece who told us we needed to get married."

I laughed at the memory of that comment made by my niece. It was innocent thing since she was very young at the time and barely knew what marriage was. Little did she know at the time that we would actually get married. "I sure am thankful for that night."

"Me too my love." He kissed my forehead and I snuggled into him closer.

Our romantic moment was ended with a shriek. "MOMMY! DADDY! NOOO!" I heard Jasper's little voice call.

Carlisle and I quickly got up and moved to his room. The poor thing was thrashing in bed, having a nightmare. I quickly put my hand on his back trying to calm him down. Edward who was on the top bunk woke up and looked scared and sad. I took Jasper in my arms and rocked him attempting to settle his fears. Carlisle assured Edward that Jasper was ok and placed his hand on the back of his head over his blonde curly locks. "Shh baby your ok." I soothed. I began humming the song baby mine hoping my voice would let him know that no one was going to hurt him. His crying began to slowly fade as he snuggled closer to my chest and gave in to the comfort that Carlisle and I were offering. We held him like this until the rest of the children were awake.

The next thing we had planned was a hike to the waterfall. Carlisle and I helped the kids put on their hiking boots and got backpacks with water bottles for each of them. We set off on our next family journey.

All the kids started singing the high ho song from Snow White causing laughter amongst us all. The hike was long but none of the kids complained. They were troopers and just had a blast looking at the nature around them. We reached the waterfall right as the sun was setting and the scenery was just too gorgeous to not take pictures. Carlisle and I pulled out the picnic dinner we had packed for the hike and we sat around laughing and eating.

The journey back was a little less pleasant. It started out with Rosalie slipping and twisting her ankle so Carlisle already had her on his back when Jasper and Alice's little legs just couldn't take the long walk anymore. I carried Jasper and Carlisle carried Alice. Edward and Emmett were both very tough boys refusing any help on the strenuous hike back. We reached the house just as nightfall consumed the sky. After Carlisle properly taped up Rosalie's ankle, we sat down for a family game of charades.

The teams were decided. Boys vs Girls since both Alice and Rosalie insisted we could beat the boys even one man down and one man injured. I was up first at acting. I had the word dwarf. After many failed attempts, Rosalie finally realized that me on my knees meant a short person and Alice put together that short people were called dwarfs. After much more family silliness, the beautiful day came to a close and we put the kids to bed once more.

Yes I'm aware this was extremely short but at least it's something. I promise a long chapter next. "Wink wink nudge nudge, the more reviews per chapter equals longer chapters" Anyway, follow, favorite, review! Love y'all!


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG it's been waaay too long since I've updated **** I'm really sorry **** Anyway, I got my wisdom teeth out Friday so I had some time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I loved writing it. Here y'all go **

Esme POV

It was our last full day on the island and the kids were all very upset about having to leave. It was easy here, for our family to stick together. I think it's because there are no distractions, nothing bad. It's just family and love. "Mommy can we go swimming?" Alice asked running up to me and jumping in my lap.

"Sure sweetie, who all wants to go?" I asked kissing her forehead.

"Just me and Rosie." She smiled.

"Sounds like fun, do you mind if I tag along?" I asked.

"Please! YAY! GIRLIE TIME!" She cheered hopping off of me and running only to return a few minutes later with my two girls.

"Ready?" I asked them smiling.

"Will you do my hair?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure thing sweetie, how does your ankle feel?" I asked walking onto the hot sand.

"It is a little bit sore but it'll be ok." She told me.

"Are you sure? Carlisle can look at if you want?" I said a little concerned.

"Yeah it's fine. I'll be ok." She said smiling. I sat on a towel braiding Rosalie's long hair while Alice played in the shallow part of the water picking up seashells. "Esme?" She asked biting her lip.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked finishing up the braid.

"Would it be ok if I umm, never mind." She trailed off.

"You can ask me, it's ok." I told her.

"Would it be ok if I maybe started trying to call you mom?" She asked biting her lip.

My heart soared out of happiness at that question. "Of course sweetie if you want to but know that you don't have to unless you want to."

"I want to but it's a little bit weird for now." She admitted.

"Well I would love it if you called me mom but I would also love it if you called me Esme. You can do both for awhile if that would help."

"I think it would." She said. "I'm going to go swim now."

"Ok have fun." I told her as she got up.

She limped to the ocean making me hurt for her. Her poor ankle has to be sore even after four days of rest. I would have to talk to Carlisle about it.

"Emmett! NO FAIR!" I heard Edward yell as Emmett ran by holding one of Edward's books up in the air.

"You can't have it unless you catch me!" Emmett taunted.

"EMMETT!" Edward screamed.

"Boys, stop fighting." Carlisle called walking towards me with Jasper in his arms.

"Daddy! Make him give it back!" Edward ordered.

"No way loser." Emmett said.

Edward ran up to him and shoved him. "Don't call me a loser!"

"Boys!" I snapped knowing that this little tassel could wind up with fists flying in a second. "Stop it now! Emmett, give him his book back and apologize right now!"

Emmett sighed and handed over the book. "Sorry Edward."

"It's ok, I'm sorry I pushed you." Edward said happily taking his book and moving to sit by me on the beach towel.

Emmett ran into the ocean and splashed Rosalie causing her to shriek. I watched as they played around splashing each other and laughing. Alice loved her new game of jumping on Emmett's back for an involuntary piggy back ride.

"Do you want to go swimming pal?" Carlisle asked sitting down with Jasper beside me.

Jasper shook his head. "Not right now." He said reaching his little arms to me.

I gladly took him and he snuggled into me. "Hey there little man, what have you been doing?"

"I watched Emmett and Edward fight and took a nap." He said yawning.

"Sounds like an entertaining morning." I told him kissing his little head.

"What are you reading?" I asked Edward who was now flipping through pages.

"Just some Magic Tree House." He said shrugging. "I'm going to go swim after I finish this chapter."

"Ok." I said smiling at my little boy.

"Is she still limping?" Carlisle asked concerned as he watched the kids playing.

"Yeah I'm a little worried. She says it's not that bad but I can see right through her. I know she's hurting." I told him.

"I'll get an MRI when we get back just to be safe. It's probably a bad sprain but it could be some torn ligaments." He said looking back at me.

"JAZZY! COME SWIM THE WATER IS GREAT!" Alice called.

Jasper looked up at me asking for permission with his eyes. "You can go." I told him helping him up off the ground.

He took off running and laughing to Alice who he immediately splashed with water. Edward finally gave into the temptations of playing with his siblings and put his book aside before he too took off running towards the ocean. "I'm going to miss this." Carlisle said wrapping his arm around me.

"Me too." I told him pecking his lips.

"It's nice, having no distractions. I love this whole just family thing." He said.

"We'll come back." I promised. "We always do."

I looked out at the kids just in time to see Rosalie fall down. "Ow!" She screamed.

"That's our cue."Carlisle said getting up and moving quickly to Rosalie's side. I followed close behind and knelt beside her in the ankle deep water. "What is it sweetie?" Carlisle asked her.

"My ankle hurts bad." She said tears threatening to emerge from her eyes.

"Ok sweetie, I'm going to carry you inside ok?" He asked.

She nodded and allowed Carlisle to pick her up. "Kids, come out of the water. We are going to go inside for a little bit." I called.

All the kids followed us inside where Carlisle laid Rosalie down on the couch pulling up a chair by the couch. Carlisle examined Rosalie's ankle only making her flinch a few times. "I'm going to put you in a splint until we get home." Carlisle told her. "I'll be right back."

He got up and kissed her head before making his way to the kitchen. "Rosie, are you ok?" Alice asked.

"I'm ok it just hurts a little bit." Rosalie assured her.

Carlisle splinted Rosalie's ankle while I held onto her. "Actually, Esme, if you wouldn't mind, I could take Rosalie to the main land for an x-ray if you could stay and watch the kids." Carlisle suggested.

"Sure that sounds like a good idea." I said. "I'll be waiting for you my love." I told her kissing her head.

Carlisle lifted her and headed for the dock.

Carlisle POV

I was beginning to think Rosalie had something more serious than a sprain wrong with her ankle. I lifted Rosalie onto one of the boats and started the engine. "Don't worry angel we will take care of that ankle." I promised.

"It hurts." She said crying.

"I know honey, it'll be ok." I promised as I laid her down in the back of the boat across the three seats. I put a lifejacket on her and used another to prop her leg up before covering her with a blanket. I drove the boat for the half hour journey before approaching the dock in Rio. "They don't speak English here usually so if they ask you questions I will tell you what they ask."

"What language do they speak?" She asked curiously as I docked the boat.

"Portuguese, I learned how to speak it the first time Esme and I visited the island together." I told her.

"When was that?" She asked as I lifted her into my arms and out of the boat.

"It was our honey moon about 11 years ago." I told her. "I learned because the housekeepers got tired of having to go through Esme."

"Will you teach me some?" She asked.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" I asked walking down the wooden dock.

"How do you say hi?" She asked curiously.

"Olà." I told her.

"Olà?" She asked giggling.

"Exactly." I told her. I waved for a taxi and was grateful when one pulled over.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen!" The driver who I knew as Antonio exclaimed. "What can I do for you?" He asked as I got into the car with Rosalie.

"This is my daughter, Rosalie. She seems to have hurt her ankle and we need to go to the hospital." I told him.

"I can do that." He said. "Olà Rosalie, I am Antonio." He said as he began to drive.

"Olà Antonio." She said.

I held Rosalie for the rest of the ride and was glad when we arrived at the hospital. "Good luck." He told Rosalie. "Nice to see you again Dr. Cullen."

"It was nice to see you too." I told him lifting Rosalie from the car. I carried her into the Emergency room setting her down in a chair as I approached the nurse.

"Olá meu nome é Dr. Cullen. Minha filha parece ter machucado o tornozelo e eu acho que ela precisa de um raio-x. Existe uma maneira que pudéssemos obter um quarto e um raio-x? (Hello my name is Dr. Cullen. My daughter seems to have injured her ankle and I think she needs an x-ray. Is there any way we could get a room and an x-ray?)." I asked kindly.

"Do curso médico, por aqui. Eu vou ter o nosso ortopedista encontrá-lo na sala sete. (Of course doctor, right this way. I will have our orthopedic surgeon meet you in room seven.)" She answered smiling.

I picked up Rosalie and followed the nurse into a room. "Olá, qual é o seu nome?" The nurse asked Rosalie kindly.

Rosalie looked at me curiously. "She wants to know your name." I told her.

"I'm Rosalie." Rosalie smiled.

"Eu sou Taylor." The nurse told her.

"She says her name is Taylor." I told Rosalie.

"Seria ok se eu levasse a sua pressão arterial e temperatura?" The nurse asked.

"She wants to know if it is ok for her to take your blood pressure and temperature." I explained. Rosalie nodded as the nurse began to take her vitals.

"Quantos anos ela tem? (How old is she?)" The nurse asked me.

"Ela tem nove anos. (She is nine)" I explained.

"Qual é a sua altura e peso? (What is her height and weight)."

"Ela é cerca de três metros de oito polegadas e pesa 53 £. (She is 3ft 8in and weighs about 53 pounds)." I told her.

"Doutor Carson deve estar em em poucos minutos. Nesse meio tempo, por que você não me segue de radiologia para que raio-x? (Doctor Carson should be in in a few minutes. In the mean time why don't you follow me to radiology for that x-ray?)" She asked.

"Parece bom. Posso obter uma cadeira de rodas? (Sounds good can I get a wheelchair)" I asked.

The nurse gave me a wheelchair and I wheeled Rosalie to a room with an x-ray machine. We got lots of x-rays and then I took Rosalie back to her room.

"She was nice." Rosalie said once we were alone.

"Yes she was." I agreed.

"I hope the doctor speaks English." She said causing me to laugh.

"Not to fun to not understand is it?" I asked.

"Not at all." She said.

I heard a quick knock on the door. "Entrar. (Come in)." I called.

A tall man in a white lab coat walked in. "You must be Dr. Cullen, and you must be Rosalie." He said shaking my hand.

"Yay you speak English!" Rosalie cheered causing him to laugh.

"Yes I do. Let's take a look at these pictures shall we?" He asked hanging the x-rays on the light board.

I instantly began to scan them for any abnormalities. "Looks like a fracture at the bottom of her fibula." I stated.

"Good eye, it took me awhile to see it but yes there is. I'm going to cast it and give her something for the pain." He told me. "What is your favorite color?" He asked Rosalie.

"Pink." She said smiling.

"Enfermeira pode trazer algum material de fundição-de-rosa? (Nurse can you bring me some pink casting material?)" He called out the hallway.

I held Rosalie while Dr. Carson casted her foot. "Thank you." I told him as he finished.

He handed me a bottle of meloxicam, a common anti inflammatory for bones. "It was my pleasure. Take care of that ankle." He ordered Rosalie. "I'm going to send a nurse in with some crutches and then you can go. Take her for some more x-rays in a few weeks and it should be healed nicely."

"Thank you." She said smiling at him. The doctor left the room where Rosalie and I stayed waiting for the nurse with crutches.

"Aqui você vai querida, se sentir melhor. (Here you go sweetie, feel better)." The same nurse from earlier said handing me the crutches.

I helped Rosalie up and tried to show her how to maneuver with the crutches. I called for a taxi and allowed Rosalie to lean on me rather than the crutches. I looked at my watch and realized it was already time for dinner. "How would you like to go out to eat?" I asked her.

"Yeah! Where are we going to go?" She asked.

"Well, there is a great restaurant called Siri Mole and Cia. They have authentic Brazilian food."

"Sounds good." She said as the taxi pulled up.

I got us into the car and told the driver where we were headed and then settled in the back with Rosalie. We pulled up to the small restaurant and after paying the driver, went inside.

"I can't read the menu." She sighed looking at me.

"Hmm, I can help with that. How does some coconut fish stew sound?" I asked.

"Sounds…good?" She asked making me laugh.

"It tastes better than it sounds." I told her. "It's my favorite."

"Ok, I'll get that then. What is it called?"

"Moqueca de Peixe." I told her.

"Will you order for me?" She asked.

"Of course I will."

"Bem-vindo, o que eu posso levá-lo a beber? (Welcome, what can I get you to drink?)" The waiter said as he approached.

"Chá para mim e um sprite para a minha filha. (Tea for me and a sprite for my daughter.)"

"Você está pronto para pedir a sua comida? (Are you ready to order your food?)"

"Sim, por favor. Gostaríamos de começar com acarajé e para o nosso prato principal, nós dois gostamos sua moqueca de peixe com um lado do pao de queijo e de sobremesa o bolo de mousse de maracujá. (Yes please. We would like to start with acaraje and for our main course, we would both like your moqueca de peixe with a side of pao de queijo and for dessert your passion fruit mousse cake.)" I asked.

"Imediatamente senhor. (Right away sir)." He said leaving us at the table.

"You're good at Portuguese." Rosalie told me.

"It took lots of practice." I answered.

The waiter came back with our drinks and appetizers. The acaraje is sort of like crab cakes but with shrimp. Rosalie loved it and ate every bite of hers. The waiter was back with our stew and pao de queijo, or cheese bread, which Rosalie, like I expected, loved a ton. We finally finished the large meal with the delicious cake and Rosalie was tired. "You ready to go home?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said yawning.

I called for another taxi and sat in the back with Rosalie again telling the driver to take us to the dock. "Did you have fun?" I asked. "In light of the broken ankle I mean."

"I don't want to go back yet. I like it here." She admitted.

"I know but we've got to go home." I told her. "We'll come back soon and we'll probably bring along your aunt, uncle and cousins."

"Is that a promise?" She asked.

"I think it is." I told her smiling.

Rosalie was asleep before we were even back to the dock. I carefully picked her up and laid her down in the boat after strapping a lifejacket onto her and using a lifejacket as a pillow and laying the blanket on top of her. I finally was able to drive us back to the island. I lifted my sleeping little girl out of the boat and carried her inside where my wife was waiting for us. "Is she ok?" She asked quietly as I continued carrying Rosalie through the house.

"It's a small break and should heal fairly quickly." I told her as she opened the door to Alice and Rosalie's room.

I laid Rosalie down in the bed and kissed her forehead. "Did you two have fun?" Esme asked as we left the room.

"We did. We went out to eat and actually had a nice time in light of the ankle."

"That's good." She told me.

We both went to our room and laid down for our last night on the island.

Edward: 7

Rosalie: 9

Emmett: 9

Jasper: 6

Alice: 5

Tanya: 13

Kate: 11

Irina: 6


End file.
